


Трое с ТАРДИС, не считая андроида

by Florka



Category: Doctor Who, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ТАРДИС - ничто иное, как "Золотое Сердце", украденное Доктором прямо из-под носа Форда Префекта, припарковавшего свой корабль у Ресторана "На краю Вселенной". Десять минут или же пару тысячу лет спустя, ТАРДИС паркуется в ресторане "На Краю Вселенной", и Форд с Артуром напрямую сталкиваются с похитителем их космического корабля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трое с ТАРДИС, не считая андроида

Удивительный, единственный и последний в своём роде корабль на невероятностной тяге, способный в момент перемещения принимать любую форму, будь то корзинка со свежесобранной земляникой или моток ярко фиолетовых шерстяных ниток. Ничего не напоминает? Нет, правда, совсем ничего?

Удивительный, единственный и последний в своём роде корабль для перемещения в пространстве-времени, способный принимать любую форму, приемлемую для каждого обывателя окружающей среды.  
Оба корабля несказанно умны, несказанно прекрасны и крайне непредсказуемы, если подобное утверждение вообще может существовать в природе.

Какова вероятность, что эти два корабля являются одним и тем же? Даже самые великие умы смело сказали бы, что вероятность ровно такая же, как если бы они были двумя разными кораблями - то есть ничтожно малая в масштабах Вселенной. Но мы-то с вами понимаем, что речь идёт о невероятностных двигателях?

— Это возмутительно! — Артур, забравшись с ногами на свою табуретку, грозно размахивал в воздухе полотенцем, не зная, чего он хочет сейчас больше: придушить этим самым полотенцем Форда, затащившего его сюда, накричать на владельца ресторана «На краю Вселенной» или же спокойно выпить чашечку крепкого чая, смирившись с мыслью, что теперь он навсегда застрял в этой дыре. Две минуты назад какой-то крайне предприимчивый старичок в смешном канареечного цвета балдахине без каких-либо помех угнал «Золотое сердце» прямо у них из под носа.

Дент не врал: только его нога ступила на космическую пристань, как старик взбежал по трапу на их звездолет. Артур успел только окликнуть Форда, уже скрывшегося в дверях ресторана, когда «Золотое сердце», последовательно превратившись в красногрудого снегиря, трехкилограммовую гантелю и полицейскю машину марки «Ford» — какое совпадение — беззвучно растворилось в механизме вселенной.

И вот он, простой землянин Артур Дент, представитель ровно половины всего человечества, сейчас стоял на табуретке в ресторане «На краю Вселенной» и грозно размахивал махровым полотенцем, будто такие действия действительно могли хоть как-то ему помочь.

По удивительному стечению обстоятельств, в точно таком же положении сейчас находился молодой человек в полосатом костюме и при галстуке, с той только разницей, что вместо полотенца он размахивал небольшим продолговатым предметом, монотонно жужжащим в его руке.

— Не понимаю, — пробормотал себе под нос этот молодой человек и, спрыгнув с табуретки, трижды обежал круглый пульт управления своего космического судна. — Определённо, мы куда-то летим, но вот только куда? Ты что-то знаешь? — обратился он к торчащему посреди панели рычагу и пару раз подёргал его туда-сюда. Рычаг молчал, что было вполне логично со стороны молодого человека и крайне возмутительно со стороны самого космического судна.

Ещё каких-то 800 лет назад идея полностью оправдать название корабля «Золотое сердце» и помочь особо страждущему инопланетянину показалась главному компьютеру Эдди вполне логичной и прекрасной. Но уже после первой поломки голосового адаптера, Эдди стал задумываться о целесообразности своих действий, а уж когда этот таинственный инопланетянин методом проб и ошибок смог достичь невозможного — перегрузить невероятностый двигатель — Эдди и вовсе решил, что этой идее можно смело присваивать звание «самой глупой и бессмысленной». Конечно, Марвин говорил ему об этом с самого начала, но когда вы являетесь главным компьютером самого удивительного космического звездолёта во всей Вселенной, то вам вряд ли захочется прислушиваться к советам андроида-параноика.

«Золотое сердце» в обличии обычной синей полицейской будки стремительно крутилось и вертелось во временно-пространственных петлях и, в конце-концов, мягко приземлилось в углу ресторана «На краю Вселенной» в тот самый момент, когда Форд Префект влил в бедолагу Артура Дента первый в его жизни бокал Пангалактического Грызлодера. Встретив за миллиарды километров от родной и уже уничтоженной планеты Земля столь привычную для взгляда англичанина будку, Артур поспешно выплюнул содержимое коктейля обратно, даже толком его не распробовав.

— Будка! — вскочив на ноги, закричал Дент.

— Космический корабль, — тут же поправил его Форд, утирая полотенцем с лица смесь слюней и «грызлодера».

— Так-так-так, — пробормотал молодой человек в полосатом костюме и при галстуке, выглядывая из-за приоткрытой дверцы полицейской будки. — Вы не подскажете, который сейчас год?

В идеальной тишине все посетители ресторана внимательно вытянули свои головы, глаза и шеи, чтобы посмотреть на уже второго посетителя за последние десять минут, осмелившегося не знать такие общеизвестные факты, как: «коров принято доить поутру», «платья надевают через голову» и «в ресторане «На краю Вселенной» понятия «время» попросту не существует».

Наконец, Форд Префект решил принять на себя всю ответственность за разрешение этой ситуации. Он в удивлении накрыл голову полотенцем и выдохнул:

— Быть того не может!

— Чего не может? — поинтересовался Артур. — Ещё одного выжившего с Земли, ты это имел в виду?

— С Земли? — невольно подслушав их диалог, рассмеялся незнакомец в галстуке. — Нет-нет-нет, я вовсе не с Земли, я Доктор. И, простите, что значит выживший? Я же буквально только что...

— Что? Угнал «Золотое сердце»? — так называемый Доктор совсем не подходил под описание Артура, но для того, чтобы узнать самый удивительный космический корабль во всей Вселенной, Форду вовсе не нужно было портретное сходство его капитанов. Тем более, что этих самых капитанов у него могло быть несчетное количество, несмотря на физическое отсутствие корабля всего лишь каких-то 10 минут.

— Ты! — ахнул Доктор, прикрыв рот рукой.

— Я! — гордо выпятил грудь Префект.

— Форд, что происходит? — совсем ничего не понимая, спросил Артур.

— Эта полицейская будка и есть наш корабль, Артур, — заботливо проговорил Форд и поправил почти съехавшее с плеча Дента полотенце. — А это — его последний капитан.

— Что значит последний, — тут же возмутился Доктор. — Единственный и неповторимый с того самого момента, как этот корабль был мной угнан.

— Быть того не может! — с той же интонацией, повторил за Фордом Артур. — Вы же были стариком.

Прежде чем Доктор успел что-то ответить на это возмутительное замечание — во всех вселенных разговоры о возрасте всегда заканчивались синяками от скалок и сковородок, и потому чуть побитые своими жёнами великие умы поспешили объявить их дурным тоном — Форд пихнул в руки Артуру «Путеводитель».

«Не паникуй!» — предупреждала книга, и продолжала свой рассказ: «Доктор, более известный как Доктор Кто, представитель расы галлифрейцев. Единственных, живущих в непосредственной близи с вихрем времени, отчего постоянно испытывающих жгучий зуд в области точки G, для успокоения которого им приходиться влипать в неприятности по несколько раз на дню.  
В связи с этим фактором, встречи с Доктором желательно избегать беременным, страдающим нервными расстройствами, астматикам и далекам.  
Ни в коем случае не позволяйте Доктору использовать его звуковую отвертку — удивительный аппарат, способный сломать даже самый простой механизм за считанные секунды.  
Уровень угрозы: нестабильный. Для решения этой проблемы поспешите обратиться к специалистам».

— Доктор, во имя всего святого, опусти эту штуку, — раздался голос Форда.

Закончив чтение «Путеводителя», Артур поднял голову и тут же стал свидетелем удивительного зрелища: Форд, выставив вперёд руки с полотенцем, осторожно обходил по кругу Доктора, который, в свою очередь, занимался обходом вокруг Форда, держа в вытянутой руке странный продолговатый предмет. Отвертку, поправил себя Артур.

— Не раньше, чем ты опустишь своё полотенце, бетельгейзианец!

— Простите, что вмешиваюсь в вашу оживленную беседу, — осторожно попытался вставить слово Дент, — Но, может быть, мы сможем разрешить этот вопрос без драки?

Доктор и Форд удивленно посмотрели в его сторону и, переглянувшись, громко расхохотались.

— Кто говорил о драке? — еще несколько секунд назад Форд и Доктор, казалось, были готовы поставить друг другу парочку синяков, но сейчас они уже дружно обнимались и с широченными улыбками смотрели на Дента. — Это же Доктор, Артур, — Префект потрепал своего «противника» по и так взлохмаченным волосам. — Мы с ним старые друзья.

— Но... вы же только что, — залепетал Артур, уже не надеясь понять хоть что-то из всего происходящего.

— Он собирался меня поцеловать, я защищался, — попытался прояснить ситуацию Доктор. Артур перевёл удивленный взгляд на Форда, но тот только пожал плечами:

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, корпоративная этика.

— Корпоративная? Вы вместе работаете?

— Да.

— Нет, — в один голос ответили Форд и Доктор. Последний, крайне выразительно закатив глаза, добавил. — Я уже устал тебе повторять, что я уволился.

— Ты уволишься только через два года максимум, — ответил Префект. — Так что по бумагам ты всё ещё работаешь со мной в одной редакции.

— Так, слушайте, — терпение Артура наконец-то решило лопнуть, и он в возмущении даже притопнул ногой. — Я уже устал от всех этих ваших инопланетянских напитков, историй и родственных связей, и больше всего на свете хотел бы сейчас оказаться в тёплой постели в своём домике на родной планете, но так как это невозможно...

— Что значит невозможно? — бесцеремонно прервал его Доктор.

— Вогоны, гиперпространственное шоссе, пдыщь, — быстро перечислил Префект. — Не заостряй внимание, Артур ещё не совсем отошёл от этого.

— Так я же их остановил, вы разве не знали? — удивлённо проговорил Доктор.

Форд и Артур уставились на него стеклянным взглядом.

— Даже руку потерял! — Доктор поднял вверх правую ладонь и с энтузиазмом помахал ей, — Но уже отросла, как видите.

Форд и Артур продолжали смотреть на него. Неизвестно, о чем думал Префект в тот момент, но доподлинно известно, что для землянина Артура Дента идея придушить Форда полотенцем казалась крайне привлекательной.

— Хотите, я вас подброшу до Земли?.. — осторожно спросил Доктор. Повисшее молчание нервировало его и явно не предвещало ничего хорошего.

— Я убью тебя, Префект! — Артур настолько неожиданно запрыгнул на Форда, что тот не устоял на ногах и повалился на пол. — Вогоны, дентрассийцы, Магратея, этот твой Бибблброкс и мыши, желающие полакомиться моей головой! Если бы не ты, со мной никогда бы не произошло ничего подобного!

— Тише, Артур, тише! — Форд старательно закрывался полотенцем от ударов Артура. — Я ведь не знал, что всё так обернётся.

— Артур, — Доктор попробовал оттащить Дента от Форда. — Артур, что было, то прошло. Постарайся меньше думать о прошлом, подумай о настоящем. Ведь здесь есть я. Доктор. Я могу вернуть тебя домой.

Эти слова успокаивали. Дом, тёплый плед, чашка горячего черного чая и привычный порядок вещей — это была действительно хорошая перспектива. Артур перестал колотить Форда и, поднявшись на ноги и отряхнувшись, в благодарности пожал Доктору руку:

— Это будет просто замечательно с вашей стороны, спасибо огромное!

— Тогда, быть может, вернёмся на борт? — Доктор приветственно раскрыл двери будки, приглашая новых спутников поскорее пройти внутрь. Артур помог Форду подняться с пола и, извинившись перед ним за непозволительно буйное выражение собственных эмоций, поспешил пройти внутрь «Золотого сердца».

За всей этой шумихой, никто из них троих не заметил, что пятью минутами раньше из дверей синей полицейской будки медленно вышел невысокий робот с понуро опущенной головой.

«Ну вот, опять они», — разочарованно подумал Марвин, столько лет спустя увидев знакомые лица Форда и Артура.

«Ну вот, опять», — разочарованно подумал Марвин, когда двери будки захлопнулись раньше, чем он успел окликнуть хоть кого-то. «Золотое сердце» шумно заскрежетало и вскоре растворилось в механизме вселенной.

— Конечно! — заунывно добавил робот. — Оставьте Марвина на 800 с лишним лет один на один с сумасшедшим инопланетянином. Со мной всё хорошо, спасибо, что поинтересовались, — он взглядом обвёл помещение ресторана и шумно вздохнул. — Вернитесь на корабль и забудьте дождаться Марвина. С ним ведь ничего не случится. Спасибо, что верите в меня, — выбрав уголок потемнее, Марвин медленно развернулся и побрёл в его сторону. — Друзья! — продолжал ворчать андроид. — Да что вы знаете о дружбе...


End file.
